


It's snowy in NYC

by KastleandCoffee



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Snowed in!, the tropiest of the tropes, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KastleandCoffee/pseuds/KastleandCoffee
Summary: anonymous asked:in honor of today's snowstorm in nyc - karen and frank in the snow!





	It's snowy in NYC

Karen grumbles to herself as she stacks wood into the fireplace. She’s absolutely swimming in a pair of Frank’s sweatpants and two of his hoodies, but she can’t deny that she loves being swaddled in his things, drowning in the scent of his cologne. 

“Figures… We get to escape the city for one weekend, and we get snowed in,” Karen continues to mutter, moving around the living room of Frank’s cabin. After wrangling a weekend off of work, Karen and Frank had packed a bag and loaded up the truck before driving off to the cabin that Frank had bought with his Homeland money, or as Karen says, his ‘keep your mouth shut’ money. The cabin was small and cozy, far enough away from the city to see the stars at night and hear the birds. 

Not that the birds were even out right now. Those smart fuckers had flown south for this second winter. 

“Come’on Kare… s’not that bad,” Frank chuckled. He found that grumpy Karen was helplessly endearing. Especially looking like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man all wrapped up in his clothes. 

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re practically a space heater!” Karen grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and plopped herself down in front of the fireplace. “We’ve already gotten a foot of snow out here.” 

“And we’re due to get another foot over the next couple’a days,” Frank murmured grimly. He smirked as he caught Karen pouting at him over her shoulder. “I’m more than willing to share my body heat, though. Only for you,” Frank teased, eyes crinkling as he sat down next to her and tugged her into his arms. He kissed her temple, unable to keep the dumb grin off his face as she melted into his touch. “Yeah… That’s what I thought. Don’t mind the storm when I’m here with ya, huh?”

“Mmm… You make it bearable,” Karen admitted. “But I fully expect you to make this up to me. I’m thinking… Cancun. This summer. Maybe a cruise.” 


End file.
